


Henry's Diary

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, POV Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into how I think Henry would actually be feeling if he were not the cardboard cutout that canon has painted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry's Diary

I guess I should just write something. But it's hard to think of what to say. I guess I’ve spent so long lately keeping things to myself that just writing them out feels weird.

I didn't believe the book for a long time. I don't even know why I started believing it. When I try to remember, it gets fuzzy and I wonder if I wasn't under some kind of magic. And I wonder where the book came from. It sure wasn't Mom.

I miss her. It's hard to tell anyone that, because part of me still hates her too, but not like everyone else does. When I can get a moment alone, and I’m feeling lonely for her, I can't help but wonder that she loved me, I know that. But how can she? It contradicts everything the book says bout her.

Well, not everything. There was Daniel. She loved him a long time ago. Can someone awful grow another heart? Mom says she loves me, and she usually acts like it since the curse broke, but I’m so confused.

I miss her pancakes. Well, I miss her cooking, period. And I miss the quiet and the space of home. I even miss Mom being strict. She called it 'structure' and it's something I don't have much of anymore. Sure, it's fun, but it's hard to get anything done, because I don't have a set time and place like I used to. I've tired to do it myself, but it's really hard. There's a little corner of the apartment that is mine now, where I do my homework and keep my treasures. None of my new adults mess with it, but they're curious and I don't want to share. I love my new family, but they're so noisy and squished close together and sometimes I just want to be left alone. I don't even have my own room anymore, which is just weird and I don't like it.

Even school isn't the same. My replacement teacher is strange and doesn't seem to be really in the classroom, you know? At least his brain isn't. He rambles on about weird stuff that most of us don't understand. Me and my classmates are still trying to figure out who he really is, because he won't tell.

I've lost some friends and made some new ones. I don't have the two sets of memories like they do, so it's taken some practice to get used to it. It's only me that doesn't have them, me and my moms. 

My grandparents tell me that I’m destined for great things and that's exciting, but sometimes I really like the normal stuff too. And they're not good at normal anymore. And Emma couldn't be any more different from how I used to live. She's messy and easily distracted and stuff like that. But she really tries to put me first and she's way better at it now.

I wonder a lot of the time what it might be like if Storybrooke was just its quiet self again. If I didn't know exactly what was going on just under the surface. I wouldn't want Emma to go away, because I love her now too, but sometimes I just wish I had never seen that stupid book.


End file.
